Changing Sides in the Time of War
by Luna.Bright.Star
Summary: My story is sort of based off the game Black Ops Zombies. If you played it you can tell that I kind of based a character of Dempsey. I used this story for school and wanted to upload it so I did. I hope you guys like it. Please comment. P.S. lets play zombies sometimes. PSN Mother- fusgirl. :)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story please comment on it. I did this for a school project but I personally liked it so I wanted more people to read it, so please read it.

Changing Sides in the Time of War: Chapter 1

Engel is walking; her boots make loud taps on the cold, hard floor. She walks to a door that says, "Cpt. Amsel". She smiles at the look of her father's and her last name. It means blackbird in German. She opens the door to see her father's face looking at papers, solid as a stone. She coughs to get his attention. Cpt. Amsel looks up, still with a cold look o his face.  
"You called for me sir?" asks Engel.  
"Yes, I did," relies Cpt. Amsel, "I have got some papers from the head of the military stating that they want you moved to the outskirts forest of Germany to command and fight for the fatherland."  
"But father, you surly won't transport your own daughter far away from you?" Engel asked.  
"I'll do anything for our country to win, even if it's the cost of my own daughter's life," replied Cpt. Amsel.  
"You can't Abelard, father! I refuse to go!" protested Engel with her throat hurting from holding back her tears.  
"If you do not go you will be banished, even worse, you will be a dishonor to the Amsel family and be worthless in my eyes," Ctp. Amsel said. Engel couldn't believe this! Her father was willing to give her away for Germany, his own daughter that he raised from a baby, raised by his self after her mother died, was going to send her far away where she could die. All Engel did was nod her head, and salute her father and walk out the door.  
Outside of the office was a man just taller than her father. Once his playful green eyes meet her cold but tearful eyes he busted into laughter. She frowned. His presence annoyed her to her core. Once he collected himself, he grinned at Engel with hate.  
"What are you laughing at you fool?" asked Engel.  
"I heard you're going far, far away little Engel and it brings my herz joy to watch you look so miserable getting transported far away from your dear father," said the man.  
"What about it Wulf Adler?! Do you have a problem?! And I can handle myself by myself!" snapped Engel.  
"Not a problem at all. In fact, it's more of solution," snickered Wulf.  
"Well, I don't mind it either as long as it gets me away from your stupidity", replied Engel. As Wulf stared back at her with pure hate. Engel smiled then walked out into the cold winter rain.  
The next day, Engel gathered all the things she needed for her new position. As she arrived at the small airport, she ran to the small plane to, trying to escape the cold weathers grasp. Before she buckled herself in, she took off her jacket, got comfortable, and then put on her seat belt. She enjoyed the feeling of the plane taking off into the air and how it flew so easy up in the dark blue sky. She felt exactly like the black bird that her family was named after. After a while of being in the sky, she dozed off into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
A loud boom woke up Engel from her sleep. She looked out her fog covered window to see pouring water and fire in the sky. She almost flew out of her seat as a wing of the plane broke off. She could see the ground getting closer to her by the second. It was trying to consume her and her life. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact. Everything went out after that.

So, how was it? Was it good, alright, bad, or down right horrible? Please tell me, I need to know! well ill be posting Chapter 2 soon, so stay following ^_^


	2. Chapter 3

"i was flying to my new position a forest region of Geermany" Engel saied. Dustin hit the fire with a stick, trying to keep the fire alive. During this time, Engel took the oppertunity to observe this _American_ closley. He look almost Engel age, very tall, musculer but lean, and... handsome. These words were rare to come into Engels mind about a man. Usually she hated them because they always thought they were better than women. Dustin still keep at the fire. His deep blue eyes caught the fire pefect, his short blonde hair made him look like an ordinnary military soldier. She was lost in thought about him, why? This feeling she had was weird. Engel didnt know whether to ebrass it or hate it.  
"Uh, are you okay?" Dustin asked. Engel came out of her thoughts. She noticed that she had been stareing at him the whole time she was thinking. Her face got red, oh this was too embarrassing. wait.. she got embarrassed, thats even worse!  
"Yes, sorry." Engel said as she looked away.  
"All ready well," Dusin said. There was a long awkward silence. They didn't look at each other. To break this silence, Dustin spoke up.  
"I like hot wings, do you?" Dustin asked awkwardly.  
"Vhat zhe fuck is a hot wing?!" Engel asked. Is this the best thing this man could come up with to start a convesation.  
"It's just some chicken thats cooked and has hot sauce on it. It's very yummy. When this war is over and we're friends again, you should come down to America and try some." Dustin said with excitment.  
"We friends? oh, no sir, we will not be friends wit the people who started war with us. We Germans have to much pride to let our enemies become friends when they're the ones who ruined everything" Engel said.  
"Started? What do you mean we started the war?" Dustin asked.  
"You heard me correctly" Engel said.  
"Sweety, where have you been gettiing your facts from?" Dustin ask.  
"You saying im wrong?!" Engel yelled.  
"I'm Saying you got your facts wrong! Do you know what your country has been doing?!" Dustin exclaimed.  
"Of, course. Were trying to bring up our economy and make Germany a better place." Engel said with pride.  
"So killing a bunch of inoccent Jews is making Germany better?!" Dustin asked with anger.  
"Vhat do you mean? We are not killing them! We barely put them to work or in prison."  
"Sweety, tomorrow you're coming with me to learn the truth." Dustin said. What did he mean by truth. She was right, wasn't she? Of course she was right! Why should she believe her enemy. She wasn't going to go anywhere with him, but... this could be a good opertuniity to get secret information on the Americans to tell her father so he could be proud of her again. Oh, maybe he'll let her go back to working by his side! Engel couldn't wait for tomorrow!


End file.
